


The Best Idea

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idea

It took him three weeks after making it back home to convince her.

That 'something old' was playfully applied to Alfred as the one to give her away did nothing to ruffle the stately man's demeanor. The 'something new', after all, was Helena.

For the 'something borrowed', Selina wore Martha's own dress, hastily pinned and altered for her svelte figure.

And the 'something blue' was most assuredly the set of eyes that could not stop themselves from straying to his soon-to-be wife, or their child cooing happily in Tim's arms.

Wayne Manor was home to a full family after that.


End file.
